Rapidín
by Roi faineant
Summary: Nico tiene que hacerlo rápido, si no le irá bastante mal.


**No sé escribir lemon. Culpen al insomnio por esto.**

 **Disclaimer: Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lemon NicoFuta. Si no es de tu agrado te pido amablemente que salgas de este fic.**

* * *

Las manos de su senpai sujetaban (demasiado) fuerte sus caderas, mientras que ella paseaba con ímpetu sus manos, recorriendo todo lo que podía de la espalda de Nico. Sus lenguas se revolvían con desespero, haciendo chasquidos vergonzosos cada tanto.

Nico fue aprisionando el cuerpo de Maki contra la pared paralela a la entrada. Casi siempre que ambas se quedaban a solas en la sala de música, o cuando Nico se escabullia en ese sitio mientras la pelirroja practicaba en el piano, terminaban haciendo cosas sucias. A pesar de eso y gracias al engorroso periodo de Maki, esa semana no tuvieron ninguna actividad "indecente". Pero el señorito Andres ya había abandonado a la pianista y las hormonas de Nico se encontraban más alteradas de lo normal.

La idol número uno en todo el universo descendió más de lo debido manos, las cuales apretujaron traviesas el trasero de su querida tomate. Esta se sobresaltó de forma exagerada (según Nico) y se separó del beso con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡¿Q.. Qué crees que haces, idiota?! –espeto mientras miraba ceñuda a su novia. Nico parpadeo desconcertada antes apegarse un poco más al cuerpo de Maki.

-Oh, no empieces con niñerías, Maki. Llevo días esperando, ¡no puedes dejar a Nico nii con las ganas! –hizo un puchero. La pelirroja miro con desdén a Nico alejando sus cuerpos de súbito y provocando que esta se tambaleara, casi cayendo de espaldas-. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, tomate idiota?!

-¡Estúpida, pervertida! –grito con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada hasta las orejas, dejando sus brazos estirados hacia la pelinegra. Aquí vamos de nuevo, pensó Nico, torciendo sus labios en una mueca-. No soy tu juguete sexual, Loli cabeza hueca. ¡Para algo deben de servir esas manos ridículamente pequeñas que tienes!

Maki: 1 / Nico: 0

Nico se llevó una mano al pecho, arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas y mirando indignada a su novia.

-¿Disculpa? –apretó sus labios hasta ponerlos en blanco, para luego desternillarse en una risa irónica-. Estas manos "ridículamente" pequeñas te hacen rogar por mas, ¡idiota!

Nico: 1 / Maki: 1

-Mph…-exclamo Maki con furia, abriendo sus ojos y frunciendo aún más su entrecejo. Se irguió mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho y giraba un poco la cabeza, evitando cualquier contacto visual con su pareja. Se sentía avergonzada, sus piernas se encontraban trémulas y la electricidad que había dejado el beso anterior incomodaba cierto punto de su intimidad, haciendo que apretara los muslos para tranquilizarse-. Eres una idiota, Nicho-chan. D-Déjame estudiar a gusto, a mi si me gusta aprobar los exámenes.

-Tu, mocosa… No mientas –la señalo con su dedo índice, de forma acusadora-. No necesitas estudiar porque eres una cerebrito lame medias de los profesores. ¡Solo quieres evitar a Nico! –lloriqueo, soltando sollozos exagerados y tumbándose dramáticamente de rodillas al suelo. Maki rodeo los ojos-. ¡Nico necesita amor, comprensión y ternura!

-Me importa un comino. Ahora levántate, ridícula –la pelinegra gruño antes de reincorporarse de mala gana. Miro desafiante a Maki, quien tembló con nerviosismo en su lugar. El mohín de Nico se troco en una sonrisa ladina, no transmitiendo más que oscuras y obscenas intenciones.

-Ma-ki-chan –canturreo acercándose lentamente hacia la pelirroja, como un depredador acechando carne fresca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nico se encontraba acorralando de nueva cuenta a su novia, posando el mentón sobre su hombro y haciendo presión en sus costados con las manos-. ¿Por qué te haces tanto del rogar, tomate tsundere? –cuestiono, y lamio la oreja de Maki evitando que esta replicara a su insulto. Rio triunfante por lo bajo, pues ella sabía mejor que nadie que las orejas eran uno de sus puntos más erógenos.

-Ya verás como la gran Nico nii hará que lo disfrutes –se alejó lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con la menor. Se le fue el aire al ver a su novia sonrojada, con problemas para respirar y los ojos llorosos, ocasionando que su miembro reaccionara casi al instante. Ups… pensó Nico, notando que su rodilla aprisionaba la entrepierna de su kouhai y sabiendo que eso la había dejado en ese estado. Sonrió maliciosa comenzando a mover su rodilla en pequeños círculos, mientras los jadeos provenientes de Maki poco a poco se iban haciendo más sonoros.

-D-De acuerdo, estúpida hormonal –dijo Maki apenas audible, mascullando lo último con desdén. A Nico le brillaron los ojos y empezó a repartir pequeños besos en todo el bonito rostro de la pianista-. ¡Pe-pero que sea rápido!

Nico rio ante lo último-. Como la reina tomate ordene. Dame diez minutos y estarás flotando en el maravilloso universo del placer de Nico Nico N-mm -unos labios aprensaron violentamente los suyos propios, callándola de forma eficaz y haciendo que ambas se perdieran de nuevo en un fogoso beso. Sus lenguas no tardaron en entrar al juego, peleando por el puesto de dominante. Nico no desperdicio ni un milisegundo y sin rechistar empezó palpando los pechos de su Maki, quien jadeo entre besos. Marco terreno antes de desabrochar con maestría la camisa escolar y dejar al descubierto un sostén rosa fucsia con encaje. Nico casi salto de alegría.

-¡Awws, te pusiste mi favorito! –comento, descendiendo su rostro hasta los pechos de Maki y frotando su mejilla en el brasier. La pelirroja, que se encontraba algo aturdida por la fluidez en que Nico hacia su trabajo, se sonrojo aún más y cualquiera podía jurar que su cabello se había fusionado con su piel. Dio un leve golpe en el miembro de Nico con su pierna, haciendo que esta se retorciera por el súbito dolor.

-¡Deja de jugar! –reclamo-. Ve al grano, idiota. A la próxima te lo daré más fuerte y me iré.

Nico trago saliva con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué Maki no podía ser linda, amable, servicial, cariñosa y pervertida como lo era ella?

¡Al carajo! Así la amaba.

Prefirió no volver a abrir su boca (de momento) y dio únicamente un tosco asentimiento. Le dio un beso casto antes de virarle el cuerpo, dejándola viendo hacia la fría pared. Nico se puso manos a la obra sin titubeos, y consciente de que su queridísima novia ya estaba más mojada que un manantial, metió su mano dentro de sus braguitas. Maki gimió en sorpresa. Con su dedo medio acaricio con delicadeza el turgente clítoris de la pianista, haciendo que se desesperara, pues esta anhelaba una fricción más fuerte y rápida.

La pelirroja dirigió su mano hasta su boca y mordió el dorso, amortiguando los gemidos que vendrían y evitar hacer un escándalo innecesario. Sintió a ciegas como Nico se desabrochaba la falda, dejándola caer y ocasionando un ruido sordo. Unas ganas inmensas de girar la inundaron; a ella no le gustaba mucho esa posición, pues sentirse sometida no le agradaba en absoluto. También la excitaba en sobremanera, pero la idiota detrás de ella nunca lo sabría… A menos que lo hubiera averiguado por cuenta propia, cosa que es muy probable.

Nico suspiro aliviada al bajar hasta los talones sus propias bragas, viendo a su miembro por fin libre, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo en la intimidad de Maki. Dejo en paz su clítoris y ansiosa desabrocho la falda de la menor con un click, dejo que cayera y se maravilló ante las vistas. Siempre pasaba, sus ojos quedaban embelesados con el dulce panorama, pero nadie podía culparla por tener una novia tan endemoniadamente sexy.

Le propino tres leves nalgadas y rio burlesca al ver el saltito de su novia. Incluso a esas alturas, cualquier cosa que hiciera sorprendía a Maki, a veces esta llegaba a darle zapes por hacer algo "sin su consentimiento" y otras (las peores) dejaba el acto a medias. Así es señores, con Nishikino Maki no se juega.

No le quito el brasiere a su novia, simplemente lo subió un poco para tener acceso a sus pezones. Los pellizco, estiro, apretó y quien sabe que más. Maki hacia acopio de toda su fuerza para evitar gemir escandalosamente, pero a veces no podía y dejaba escapar pequeños gritos. Esto calentaba a Nico, considerando la idea de masturbarse mientras le daba amor a su novia.

Se separó de la esbelta figura de Maki y se colocó en cuclillas, tomando entre sus manos los bordes de las bragas y bajándolas despacio. Pudo notar como varios hilillos ocasionados por la excitación se negaban a abandonar la ropa interior. Nico miro con burla a Maki, alzando además una ceja y reprimiendo las ganas de echarle en cara su abundante humedad. Dio un beso tronador a uno de los glúteos y se reincorporo de un brinco, haciendo presión con su mano en medio de la espalda de Maki para que esta se arqueara y tuviera aún más acceso a su intimidad. Se mordió el labio, ya sintiendo como su pene palpitaba dolorosamente y ella temblando completamente excitada.

-¿Lista? –pregunto con la voz ronca. Escucho un "mm-mm" impaciente y sonrió, besando la nuca de Maki mientras penetraba con lentitud en su vagina. Maki cerró sus ojos con fuerza y busco con desesperación algo para sujetarse, no encontrando más que su propia camiseta. La sostuvo y giro un poco su rostro dejando su mejilla apoyada en la pared, víctima de oleadas de placer y no pudiendo importarle menos que un gemido profundo se le escapara de los labios. Nico empezó a moverse con rudeza, haciendo que sus pechos se estrellaran en la pared en cada embestida. Por un momento creyó que caería, sus piernas ya habían cedido ante el placer y temblaban como gelatina cada que Nico tocaba su punto más sensible. Quizás el miembro de la pelinegra no fuera tan grande, de hecho tenía un tamaño común, pero vaya que la maldita sabia usarlo y jodidamente bien.

Nico decidió que eso no sería suficiente para hacerla acabar rápido (la pelirroja no era nada precoz), así que dejo a sus manos juguetear con el cuerpo de Maki; una yéndose hacia el manojo de nervios que tenía en su intimidad, comenzando a trazar círculos sobre este que la hicieron gemir brutalmente, y la otra haciendo con los pechos lo que se le antojase. Sus labios besaron su columna encima de la prenda, aumentando la fuerza en que penetraba a Maki.

-¡Nicoshan, Nicoshan! –gimió comenzando ella también a moverse, sincronizando con las embestidas de su pareja. Quería besarla, girarse y admirar el agraciado rostro que poseía Nico, pero ahora mismo sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en mantenerse de pie y, aparte, Nico la tenía sometida. Soltó un gritito-. M-Mas… Más rápido, ngh…

La pelinegra ya sentía como las paredes de su novia apretujaban su pene, avisándole que se venía. Dejo a sus pechos descansar y tomo con firmeza su cabello rojizo, jalándolo un poco y haciendo que la cabeza de Maki se fuera hacia atrás. Lamio el cuello oricalco ahora complemente expuesto a su merced, mordiendo de vez en cuando sin llegar a dejar alguna marca, porque sabía que a Maki no le gustaría. Penetro tres veces más y sintió como un líquido tibio cubría repentinamente su miembro. Sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar el grito de Maki que era música para sus bellos oídos, y salió de la cavidad intima. Mientras su novia pianista recuperaba fuerzas, se masturbo dejando a su mano deslizarse por todo el falo y llenándose la mano con fluidos producto del orgasmo de la menor. Cuando ella también se corrió, un gemido agudo hizo eco en el aula y se desplomo sobre la espalda de Maki. Esta lanzo un gruñido amenazador. Vaya, y luego preguntaba por qué la comparaban con una pantera…

-Q-Quítate, idiota… Nos vamos a caer –intento apartarla, mas Nico hizo caso omiso a su orden. Sin tener la suficiente energía para pelear, Maki termino suspirando y se deslizo en la pared aun cargando a Nico en la espalda. Tuvo que hacer movimientos extraños y que necesitaban de mucha flexibilidad para que Nico quedara sobre su pecho, dormitando, y ella sentada con la espalda reposando en la pared. Acaricio con ternura los cabellos azabaches de su novia, peinándolos con sus dedos y mirando enternecida su rostro. Quien diría que esta Loli egocéntrica con complejo de niña de primaria sería una fiera lujuriosa.

-Mmmm… Lo haces bien –dijo despacio, haciendo a Maki sonrojar. Le dio un golpecito sobre su melena, mal interpretando las palabras de la mayor-. ¡Ouch! ¡Las caricias, idiota!

-A-Ah… -rio nerviosa, enrollando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice-. P-Pues se mas especifica…

-Gh… Olvídalo, solo sigue en lo que estabas –hundió su rostro entre los pechos de Maki y aspiro su aroma, encantada.

-Debemos cambiarnos, Nico-chan. Así que levanta tu trasero y ayúdame –su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Casi siempre que lo hacían, a Maki terminaba doliéndole _ese_ lugar, curioso pues la primera vez que lo hicieron no le causo ningún tipo de incomodidad.

Claro, porque la primera vez Nico-chan fue delicada conmigo… pensó con sorna, mirando a su novia que se negaba a acatar su orden. Las famosas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su interior, y sus ojos tomaron un brillo. Estaba enamorada de una egocéntrica chica dos años mayor que solía pensar con la cabeza de su pene.

Esbozo una sonrisa, acompañándola de una pequeña risa bobalicona.

-Momento que soy lento –musito con pesadez. Brindo un beso en el pecho de Maki antes de subir la vista y conectar sus ojos carmín con los otros violetas. Se sonrojo al notar el amor que ocultaban torpemente, y se contagió con su sonrisa.

-Te amo tanto, tomate Tsundere-chan.

-Lo sé –respondió fingiendo un tono desinteresado, aunque el rojo de sus mejillas decía lo contrario-. Yo más.

-Para nada, yo mucho más.

-Que no –replico-. Yo mucho, mucho más, tabla-chan. Fin.

-¿Pelearemos incluso por eso? –pregunto juguetona, acercándose al rostro de su pareja.

-Es el legado NicoMaki discutir por cualquier cosa, ¿no? –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, fundiendo sus labios con los de Nico.

* * *

 **Un breve lemon de esta pareja que me encanta tanto. No es muy bueno pues, reitero, no suelo escribir este tipo de fics (además que estoy empezando en el mundo de los fanfic) y salió de repente de mi mentecita jijij. Espero que al menos les haya gustado. Ah, sé que faltan algunas tildes, pero mi computadora no tiene la opción para ponerlos y solo pongo los que me salen en Word al revisar. (¿)**


End file.
